generaldiscussionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Dueston
A man, Lord Dueston, is a man of his words, a man that wouldn't be afraid of anything, Legend says that, if you refuse to have sex with him, you immediately become eevee and get fucked by him. But thats all tales and Legends, Dueston one day went out on the quest to search every single eevee he can find, and catch them all. Lord Duestion then stumbled across a eevee at the clear fields, where there are flowers, roses. Lord Dueston's Elephant Trunk size raised up, as it torn his pants apart... slowly.. bit by bit... as he screech... "Ahhhh EEVEE!!" Lord Dueston couldn't resist anymore, he then pursue eevee with all his might, Eevee then look back to see whats happening, but before she could react to whats happening, it was too late. Lord Dueston rubs his hands around her beautiful soft fluffy brown fur, he hold her down quoting "I want you eevee". Eevee started to cry and struggle out of his embrace, she then begin to see him pull out his pocket... It was vaporeon, and joelton.. Eevee commanded vaporeon to make himself wet, and while having joelton to electrify his Trunk Size, so he can have a exciting, energetic and easy going sex. Lord Dueston proceeds to insert his member inside eevees undimensional territory. The tightness of eevee aroused dueston so much, he had vaporeon and joelton join along. He then began to move his hands around her until he found her Perky aroused nips. He squeezed her nips until juicy milk sprays every where limitless, as he puts his head down there and drinks a TON of them. It gave him even more energy that he made eevee even more wet by having vaporeon use watergun at eevee. But then a shining light above Lord Dueston happend before him, a light so bright, no words could be expressed, it was Vei, vei was his teacher, who trained him for years to master the art of eevee. Vei offered Lord Dueston to accend to beyond human, by allowing him to have 3 trunk sizes, and 12 jugs at the bottom (2x more jugs for more sexual desires). Lord Dueston accepted the offer, then began on a rampage, filling every single hole of eevee's as Vei watches him proudley... smiling... eevee, has been enlighten, filled with emotion, and love, that she turned into a eevee furry, as Vei watches, he wanted to join along as well as he is jealous, Lord Dueston then has no choice but to allow him since he was his master, both then filled both of eevee at the same time. As vaporeon sprays all her water all over them until they are done. A reporter came towards Vei, and Lord Dueston from the trees with their cameras, as he acknowledges them, that they wanted to share this to the world, Vei and Lord Dueston accepted, became well known, Rich, married Eevee, and had kids. Also, eevee kept Lord Dueston and Vei in the pokeballs The End